Oblivion
by Pashince Garth
Summary: Brooke had a horrible past because of Dean, she wants nothing to do with him. Lucas has trouble of remebering his true love. Dean wants to make everything right, he wants everything back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dream or a memory Dean had of Brooke Davis. _Brooke was dancing with mouth, they were in high school. Traveling together, trying to get away from Tree Hill. She heard a tap of shot glass; she slowly turned around saw this cute dirty blonde moving his hand as a gesture to come over there. Brooke looked back at Mouth and winked at him. She walked over to mystery boy, she faced him._

_"How about… a game of pool?" the guy asked._

_"Mkay." Brooke said to him. She grabbed a stick and rubbed the chalk on the tip._

_"What's your name?" the guy asked her. Brooke looked up at him before beating him at the game._

_"Lets make a deal, if I win; you buy me and my friend a drink…anything we want. If you win, I tell you my name." Brooke kinked her eyebrow. The guy thought it was silly idea but it was okay idea. He shrugged._

_"Be prepared to loss." The guy said to Brooke. Brooke smiled._

_It's been hours and Brooke had beaten him 5 times in a row, he just wouldn't give up. He was getting impatient; he threw the stick on the ground and threw his hands up in the air for his surrender. He walked over to Brooke; she looked at him in his eyes._

Dean was turning over in his bed, like it was a nightmare he was having. A nightmare of Brooke Davis? Who in the right mind?

_ "My names Dean." He said sitting across from a bar table. Brooke wanted to let him suffer._

_"Brooke Davis." She said her full name, it was only a Tree hill thing, it will always be a tree hill thing. He smiled at her name. He moved in closer to Brooke._

_"I'm someone who believes, to go after what he wants and damn the punishments." Dean began to say. "If you've been dead for a hundred years little girl, than you only just began to be dead." Dean smirked at Brooke. Brooke put her drink down and looked at Dean. "If I wanted someone…" dean said to Brooke._

Dean was getting hot in his sleep, this was a memory but also a nightmare.

_"Then I would let her know.. Straight up." He finished saying, Brooke leaned in close to him. "I want you." He said to Brooke. Brooke looked surpisely at him._

_"What?" she said to him. Dean laughed._

_"Come home with me." he asked Brooke._

Dean gasped from his dream. He quickly stood up from his bed, his heart racing. He felt slick water coming from his forehead and found that it was only sweat. He was in a hotel room in Florida.

Dean went outside for some fresh air. He dialed a number on his phone, he dialed Brooke's number.

"You reached Brooke Davis, you know what to do." Brooke's voicemail said. Dean sighed.

"If you're gone, I swear. I'm going to strap my beautiful little brother and me in the car, and I will drive off the pier." He said at Brooke's voicemail. "You asked me how I was doing… will not good." He said with a nice tone. "Now you said you'd be here… where are you?" Dean said to the voicemail. He quickly hung up the phone.

Brooke was a grown women and beautiful at that. everyone was out of high school.

Brooke was riding around the town of Tree Hill. She stopped her car at the house, she used to live in. she looked straight at the house and had all these memories flash.

_"Don't go… I just had to say it… you have to stay." Lucas said to Brooke before he let her out of the car._

Brooke smiled at the memory of Lucas telling her that. She started to drive through the streets again and stopped at red light.

Lucas was walking with mouth on the same street Brooke stopped at the red light.

"Everything okay." Mouth asked him walking.

"I'll survive. Like my mom always says, whenever you're having a bad day, someone out there is having a worst day… so just stop and just focus on the good things. I mean look she's right… I get to hang out with my best friend." Lucas said to mouth. Mouth smiled at the fact that Lucas called him his best friend. Brooke noticed Lucas on the street with mouth but they weren't facing her.

"Sounds like a good day." Mouth said to Lucas. Lucas wrapped his arm around Mouths in playfully way and started to walk. Brooke laughed at the two boys. The green light turned on and Brooke drove away.

Dean was talking to Brooke's voicemail again, it was third one this time.

"You know, I get it. You go through something like that, it… you change." Dean said to the voicemail box.

Flashback:

_ Brooke crouched down and cried. Her bloody brother was lying dead in the street, lifeless. Brooke touched all over his stomach to feel some type of movement but their wasn't none and when she found that out, she cried even harder._

_"God! Phineas." Brooke cried at his brother. Dean was standing over top of Brooke and her brother, not making any type of emotion. "Something doesn't seem right to me." Dean said to Brooke. Brooke didn't focus on dean. _

Brooke knocked on Lucas's door with excitement. Lucas opened the door without knowing that the girl of his dreams was behind the door. Lucas smiled widely; Brooke jumped up and down and landed in Lucas's arms. Lucas hugged her tightly.

"I missed you." Brooke squealed.

"I missed you too." Lucas said to Brooke.

This was the 7th voicemail Dean sent Brooke and none of them were answered. "You were the only person; I could talk about this stuff." Dean sadly said to the voicemail.

"Why are you opening a shop in Tree Hill?" Lucas asked Brooke. Brooke wanted Lucas to be the first one to know what she was doing. Brooke walked over beside him and felt the warmth of his shoulders near hers.

"Same reason you're couching the ravens, its home… it's good to be home." Brooke said to Lucas softly. Lucas laughed because it was true. He couldn't believe how Brooke knew so much about him.

Brooke went home and found a lot of messages. She played one.

"You've got stuff to do… that's, that's fine though but a little selfish." Brooke didn't want to hear anymore about what Dean had to say. She pressed the red button.

"Message deleted." The machine said. Brooke's phone started to ring, it was Lucas. She quickly answered it.

"Hey." Lucas said knowing that Brooke answered.

"Hi." Brooke said softly.

"You wanna have dinner?" Lucas asked.

"Sure."

"Alright, I pick you around eight?" he asked Brooke if it was okay.

"Yeah, I was hoping you would say that." Brooke said Lucas.

"Sounds like a plan." Lucas said.

"See you then." Brooke said, wanting to cut the small talk and get ready.

"Okay." Lucas laughed. They hung up the phone.

Dean and Sam where driving somewhere but it wasn't Tree Hill. It was at another hotel.

"You told her." Sam said in surprise. "You told her, the secret." he said to Dean and himself, to make it clear. Dean didn't say not one word or show affection. "Our big family rule number one. We do what we do and we shut up about it." Sam said to him. "You go out with this chick in Tree hill a couple of times and you tell her everything?" Sam asked his mother. Sam looked at his brother but there was no answer coming from him. "Dean!" Sam yelled at him to get his attention.

"Yeah, looks like it." Dean said keeping his eyes on the road.

Lucas and Brooke were at a restaurant. A table for two, it was so romantic. Candle lights. Lucas was laughing but Brooke didn't make a joke.

"What?" Brooke smiled. Lucas took a sip from his wine and swallowed.

"It's like a déjà vu, huh?" Lucas said. Brooke sips from her wine. "Us having dinner, me telling terrible jokes, and you molting." Lucas said to her. Brooke laughed. Lucas smiled at Brooke, he loves her laugh.

Dean looked at his phone and there was no message from Brooke.

Lucas took his shirt off and showed his perfect body to Brooke. He layed on top of her, he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't a ordinary kiss, it actually felt right.

Brooke and Lucas were finished with their love time. Brooke's body was covered with the covers. She turned to Lucas and smiled at him.

"This is perfect." She smiled. Lucas turned to her.

"Yeah, because you're here… your perfect." Lucas said kissing her forehead.

Dean and Sam have been running their whole lives. They just wanted a place to settle down.

"I know where we have to go." Dean said to Sam. Sam looked at him.

"Where?" Sam asked his brother. Dean made a smile that could last a life time, it wasn't a normal smile, it was one of those smiles where he was going to get him and his brother in trouble. Sam noticed and cocked his head.

Flashback:

_"Somebody ran my brother down with something. I'm going to find who ever did it and im going to hurt them." Brooke cried. Dean looked at her._

Brooke was getting some fresh air; she was walking around the lake and the buildings. There was cars, taxis… it looked like the city but it wasn't.

Dean closed his trunk from getting his stuff out of the car. He looked straight in front of him.

Brooke was grabbed something in her purse and looked in front her. Dean looked at Brooke with a surprise looked on her face. They saw each other from a few blocks away. A few blocks away, all the memories came back…all the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you and review please.

Dean walked over to Brooke, she stood there. She didn't want to move, she had to face them.

"Hi." Dean said to Brooke, it was like he was in love again. Seeing his first love for the first time. Brooke had a frown on her face, not wanting to pay attention to Dean.

"I'm glad you're in one piece." Brooke told him without a smile, she meant it. She just didn't want to go through the pain.

Lucas was jogging, trying to keep his good body in shape for Brooke and he ran into Brooke talking some man. He was far away, far away enough that they couldn't see him but he could see them.

Dean looked at Brooke, like he was in a haze.

"You look even prettier when I left." The words fall out of Dean's mouth.

"What?" Brooke asked him in surprise.

"I'm sorry." Dean said to her.

"Sorry for what?" Brooke said to him in anger. Dean looked down at the ground not wanting to look into Brookes eyes. "Lying to me… for fucking me?!" Brooke yelled at Dean. Dean was started to feel guilty. "What are you sorry for!?" Brooke yelled at him. Lucas quietly walked away from them without them seeing him.

Flashback:

_Brooke, Phineas and Dean were at a café in Tree Hill, more like it Karen's Café. Dean had a pen between his lips. Brooke laughed at him but it was just nerves. Phineas had brown hair, green/blue eyes and a beard. He was Brooke's big brother… he was a stoner or at least he looked like one. Brooke turned over to Phineas and he was just staring at her._

_"Brooke, you know you're my rock." Phineas said with sarcasm. Dean laughed still with the pen between his lips. Brooke turned over to Phineas._

_"And you're my asshole of a brother." Brooke smiled at him._

_"Oh my gosh, who talks to their brother like that." Phineas said teasing._

_"Someone with an idiot brother." Brooke answering his question._

_"God, you're a terrible person." Phineas laughed, Brooke smiled and walked away. Dean was Phineas only and best friend but a lot of people knew him._

_Brooke was doing the dishes and was looking at herself in the mirror until a devilish figure was behind her. Brooke turned around quickly to look who it was but no one was there. Brooke quickly looked back at the mirror and the devil/monster was gone._

_Phineas was in his car, going to get something for dean. Phineas knew about Dean and Sam and what they do. He looked at the rear view mirror because he saw something behind him. It was nothing. He turned back in front of him in the empty, foggy street. There was a little girl in front of him, a few inches. Phineas quickly turned the car and crashed into the tree but he wasn't hurt. He quickly left the car before it blew it up. He stood looking around to find who it was. it wasn't clear what was in the street, it was foggy._

_"hello?!" he yelled into the fog. BANG! CRASH!_ _Phineas was ran over by a carriage with a lady with all black. He stumbled and fell to the ground. There was blood everywhere. _

_Dean was driving Brooke threw the streets, a quiet street. He wanted to talk to her. Brooke saw something in front of the car. She saw Phineas's car in the tree._

_"Stop! Stop!" Brooke screamed. Dean stopped the car. Brooke quickly walked out of the car. She ran to Phineas but when she saw his lifeless body from close up, she slowed down. She crouched down and cried. He loving brother was dead, she should have done something, said something._

Brooke was still in front of Dean.

"Are we done? Can I go?" Brooke asked him. Dean was sad that she wanted to leave.

"I should go." Dean said. Brooke didn't say anything but just nodded her head.

_"My brother was all I had… that kid meant everything to me." Brooke said madly. Dean looked at her._

_"I need to tell you something Brooke." Dean said Brooke. She looked up waiting to hear anything, anything that could get her mind off Phineas._

Brooke was at the bar but she didn't have anything to drink. She was messing with her nails and thinking. No one was there but her and Lucas. She didn't know that Lucas was watching her. He just wanted her to be safe; he wanted to keep her safe.

_Since Brooke found about Dean and Sam, she wanted to know what happened to her brother. Brooke was sitting with a pen and paper, ready to find her brother._

_"Okay, you have your leads and I have mine and if I'm right…" Brooke was trying to say but Dean interrupted her from speaking. He stood up from looking at Brooke's leads of Phineas's death. _

_"No. That's not right." Dean said to Brooke._

"What?" Dean asked his brother. His brother was staring at him.

"When a dog doesn't eat or a human, you know something's wrong." Sam said to Dean. Dean knew that Sam was right; he hasn't been eating for days… the guilt that he carried overwhelmed him.

"You concern is noted. Nothing's wrong… are we going to work or what?" Dean asked his brother, sitting down in a chair in front of his brother.

Flashback:

_Brooke was talking to Dean on the phone._

_"I've been reading this book, it says that we need to find her and kill her by putting nails in her neck, head and heart." Brooke told dean. Dean didn't want Brooke in this._

_"Okay, okay please stop." He told her on the phone._

The memories struck Brooke hard in the stomach; she didn't want anything to do with Dean. She had to get her mind off things. She knocked on Lucas's door. Lucas opened the door and smiled at her. He was happy that she was here. Brooke frowned but smiled at Lucas's smile, it was safe.

"Hey." Lucas said to Brooke. He moved out of the door way from blocking it and letting Brooke in the house.

Flashback:

_Brooke and Dean were together, they knew that's what Phineas would have wanted it. Dean told Brooke that he had things to do but Brooke didn't listen to him when he said that she couldn't come. Brooke followed him to workshop with saws and tools. She went behind a car that was torn but it was a good hide out. Dean was yelling at this one guy._

_"I swear I don't know nothin." The guy said to Dean, Dean frowned at him._

_"I don't believe you." Dean pushed the guy into the saw and spilt the guys head in half. Brooke stood up from the car, tears running down her face. Dean looked up and saw Brooke, with blood all over his face, he couldn't say anything. He couldn't even look at her._

_Brooke was shocked, she was looking at the sun set. Dean walked over to her._

_"Are you okay?" he asked her. Brooke shock her head._

_"I just wanna go home." Brooke told dean. _

_"I think you should." Dean frowned at her sadly. They walked to the car with Deans hand on Brookes back leading her there. Brooke slid to the back of the car and took a nice long nap but Dean kept his eyes on the road and his mind open._

Dean was twisting and turning from his dream.

_Brooke came into deans room of his hotel. She was nervous._

_"Can I talk to you?" she asked him. Dean looked up at her with any chance he wanted, he was going to take this one._

_"Im sorry it didn't work." Dean apologized to Brooke. "I know you hate me." Dean said to her. Brooke immeditaly turned to Dean._

_"I could never hate you." Brooke brushed her hands in threw his hair. "…because I love you, no matter what." Brooke said looking at him, Dean looked at her back._

_"So what now?" Dean asked her._

Dean quickly woke up from his dream.

"Hello Dean?" a guy said sitting beside him on his bed. Dean quickly turned over. It was Castiel at the foot of Dean's hotel bed. Castiel turned to Dean.

"What were you dreaming about?" Castiel turned looking at Dean.

Brooke was laying with Lucas in his bed, they just got done having sex. They were both happy and pleased.

"Remember in high school when were on just not official or whatever?" Brooke asked him. Lucas laughed.

"it just made us even closer." Lucas said to her.

"would you do it any different?" Brooke asked him, Lucas thought about it for a second.

"No because if I did then I would have meant the perfect girl." Lucas smiled at Brooke.

"Me?" Brooke asked him.

"No, Peyton." Lucas said with a straight face but he was kidding. Brooke frowned at him and turned the other direction. Lucas kissed her shoulder.

"Yes you and don't you ever forget that." Lucas said going to sleep.

Dean wasn't that surpsied when Castiel was there.

"What do you want?" Dean asked Castiel.

"Listen to me…you have to stop it." Castiel told him.

"Stop what?" Dean asked Castiel. Castiel looked at him and placed his two fingers on Deans forehead. Than Dean saw it.

**_Brooke was looking for her brother, it was so blurry. Brooke went into this house. Something grabbed by her foot and dragged her across the house. Brooke was up in the air with nothing holding her, upside down. She looked in front of her and there was demon, the one that Dean had described. _**

**_"Go fuck yourself." Brooke said to demon. The old lady laughed and cut Brookes throat. _**

They were both standing up from different sides of the beds.

"Destiny can't be changed Dean. All roads end to the same destination." Castiel said to him and then in a flash he was gone.

Brooke woke up from her phone ringing. Lucas asleep. She quickly picked up her phone.

"hello?" she said.

"So, do whatever you can do to get here." Dean said almost close to tears. "Please." He said to her. "I need your help." He told her. Brooke quickly grabbed her clothes and left. She siltenly shut the door behind her. Lucas opened his eye and saw Brooke leave.

Brooke was in the car with Dean. They were driving.

"Do you trust me?" dean asked Brooke.

"Whats wrong?" Brooke asked Dean. He turned to her.

"you're the only one I can trust, you gotta go with me." Dean said to Brooke.

"Okay." Brooke said.

Lucas called his uncle Keith to help him find Brooke. Keith was in the car driving with Lucas.

"Are you sure?" Keith asked Lucas. Lucas turned to him.

"Yes im sure, shes the one." Lucas to Keith. Keith smiled at Lucas but had his eyes on the road.

"Finally." Keith said to Lucas.

Dean was talking to Brooke.

"I'm not going to let you take that chance, I'm not going to let you do that." Dean said. "Fuck!" Dean yelled. He had to keep Brooke safe. Dean was totally out of his mind. He panics and so does Brooke. She grasps for the wheel. Dean tried to fight back.

Lucas was having fun with Keith, he just had to find the girl of his dreams and that was Brooke. He didn't want to think about no one else but Brooke. Lucas looked ahead of him and a car was coming their way.

"Stop!" Lucas yelled. Keith looked at the car in front of them coming red hot. Keith tried to press on the break but it was too late. BANG! CRASH! In a flash the two cars crashed into each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas woke up, not feeling a thing. He felt alright. He looked up at the sky and watched has the night sky taken over him. He looked around, he was still on the street of the crash but there was no car, no ambulance. It was like it never happened. Lucas stood up from the ground, waiting to know what was going on. Tree Hill was so silent, like a ghost town.

Dean crawled out of the car with scratches on his body, blood all over his head. He looked around, the cars were screwed up. Brooke was looking around and was really scared. She brushed her hair back, whipped the dirt from her face with her hands. She looked at the other side of the Lucas's car and found Keith not breathing. Brooke hurried over the passenger seat and saw Lucas on the ground. She hurried over to him.

"Oh, Lucas." She cried. Dean walked over to her. He heard the cops and ambulance coming closer.

"You should go." Dean said hovering over her and Lucas.

"I'm not leaving him." Brooke said angry. She nailed down to Lucas's chest to hear his heart beat and she did.

"I will watch over him but you have to go." Dean said to her. Brooke understood. She kissed Lucas on the lips, stood up and ran the other direction. Dean watched Lucas. Still and have no motion. He felt so guilty, he ruined Brooke's life and now he's ruining some other guy's life.

Lucas looked around and no one was there. He looked up the street and saw someone. He started to run.

"Hey!" Lucas said running to the guy. Lucas finally reached the strange man but he could only see his back. "What's going on?' Lucas tapped on the man's shoulder. The man turned around and smiled at Lucas. It was Keith smiling at him, like he hasn't seen him for a while.

"Hi Luke." Keith said to Lucas.

Keith and Lucas were walking around the hospital. Lucas didn't know where he was going but he would go anywhere with Keith because he knew he was going to be safe. No one in the hospital was paying attention to Lucas or Keith.

"You're alive." Lucas said happily.

"All in good time." Keith laughed. Lucas looked at him but Keith kept walking.

"What does that mean?" Lucas asked Keith.

"come on or were going to be late." Keith stopped in his tracks.

"going to be late for…" Lucas stopped. He saw the nurses and doctors hover over someone. Lucas looked closely and it was him. How could that be? he was right there. The doctors and nurses took Lucas's body to operation room. Lucas watched them do it.

Dean and Sam quickly went with the doctors and nurses but they weren't allowed in. they had to save Lucas right away. Dean was feeling so bad and guilty. Dean watched the doctor tare Lucas's shirt off to get to his body.

Brooke came back an hour later, still have starches but she took care of them. She realized that she couldn't have a love life. She stood at the waiting room with Sam, waiting to hear something…anything. Dean was looking at Lucas's body, it was a nasty sight to see. Dean was losing his breathe. the nurse came to Dean.

"You have to go." The nurse pushed Dean out of the operating room. she closed the blinds, so they wouldn't see anything.

Lucas was shocked to his body getting operated on.

"I was right there. What?" Lucas said out of breathe. Keith felt bad for Lucas; this was a lot he was taking in.

"Come on." Keith said calmly. Lucas listened and followed Keith.

The doctor came to the waiting room where Dean, Sam and Brooke where. The doctor was out of breathing.

"He's uh stable." The doctor told them and then walked away without taking any other question. Brooke smiled slightly from knowing Lucas was going to be okay. She was still depressed about the whole thing. She didn't want to ruin Lucas's life, she had to keep him safe.

The pulled Dean from the group.

"His organs are only liable from a very limitable window." The doctor told Dean.

"Liable?" Dean said the word again.

"We were just hoping that something good would come from this tragic." The doctor said looking into Dean's eyes, making Dean feel even more guilty. Dean looked back at him even getting closer to the doctor.

"I'm only going to tell you, this once. He's not going to die." Dean said aggressively.

"I apologize." The doctor said.

"Why are you talking to me like hes gonna die?!" Dean asked the doctor. His voice getting stronger and deeper. "Uh? Im doing my job! Do your job! Save him!" Dean yelled at doctor.

"We will do everything we can." The doctor said. Dean punched a class picture behind the doctor with his fist. There was blood on the class picture but Dean was so angry that he didn't feel a thing.

Brooke went to lucas's hospital room. she grabbed his hand.

"You're so cold…don't worry im going to fix this." Brooke said sadly.

Lucas was somewhere but he doesn't know.

"So What? Im dead?" Lucas asked Keith. Keith smiled at him.

"Not yet, when your old…yes." Keith said to Lucas. Lucas turned to Keith.

"What about?" Lucas began to say.

"Im dead." Keith said to Lucas but still had a smile on his face. Lucas's face was changed, his uncle Keith and he wont see him for a while.

They were looking at the doctor, staring at him, not knowing what he was saying.

"Some cases like this…" the doctor began to say.

"They die." Sam said softly finishing the doctors sentence. The doctor nodded. Brooke started to cry, Sam grabbed hold of her.

"Now, its just up to him." The doctor said to them.

Dean walked away from the situation. Sam followed him.

"We have to figure this out." Sam said to him.

"He's not going to die." Sam said aggressively.

"We just need to brace our self's." Sam said to Dean.

"For What!?" Dean yelled at Sam. The whole hospital looked at him.

"Because it's real." Sam said to Dean.

Brooke was back at the house, looking straight into this African American man eyes. He laid his head on his two fingers and smiled at Brooke.

"The price is that I'll take your soul." The guy smiled. Brooke nodded. The demons eyes turned red.

"I was not who I was." Brooke told the man.

"but you are special." The guy smiled at her. "I will do this but you cant tell Sam or Dean." The guy told her.

"You already know the answer to that." brooke smiled at the man.

Keith looked at Lucas, they stood there in silence. Keith hugged Lucas quickly.

"You have to go." Keith smiled.

"What? No." Lucas said. Keith laughed and pushed Lucas down.

Lucas's eyes opened wide. He looked around, he was at the hospital. Lucas's mom kissed his forehead.

"You're awake." She smiled. Dean came to the door of Lucas's hospital room. he didn't want to come in. they looked over at the mysterious boy.

"I'm uh Dean, the guy who hit you. I just uh… lost control for a minute and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm glad you're back to normal." Dean quickly left the room. Brooke was in the waiting room, waiting for Dean. Dean came in the room smiling.

"He's awake." Dean smiled at Sam and Brooke. Brooke smiled slightly.

"Uh, do you wanna go see him?" Dean asked Brooke.

"No, I can't… not now." Brooke said to dean. Dean looked confused but still was happy Lucas was alive but he still had this ache in his heart. He took another man's life.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith was dead, everyone in Tree Hill knew they lost a great man. Brooke, Sam and Dean have their own funeral for him. Everyone came but not everyone knew. People walked past Brooke without saying or looking at her, like she wasn't there. She hated it but it was for Lucas's good. Brooke swallowed her sadness quickly.

_"Are you sure?" the guy asked her. Brooke nodded at the man._

_"Just make him forget me, make everyone forget me." Brooke said to him. In a flash it all happened, so quick._

Lucas came to the funeral, the words the pastor spoke… it didn't mind to Lucas. All he wanted was his father back, his uncle. Lucas looked back at the girl behind him, she was pretty but he had no clue who she was. Lucas looked back at the pastor and payed attention to what he was saying.

Dean and Sam were getting ready for a job, not just your normal job but killing and stopping Demons. Sam walked up to Dean.

"I say this for her, she's fearless." Sam said looking in the mirror across to Dean. Dean didn't make any attention.

"Mmmhmmm." Dean agreed.

"She kicked your ass a couple of times." Sam laughed. Dean looked over at Sam with a serious face.

"What's intrusting is that you guys never look at each other the same time." Sam told Dean."You look at her when she's not lookin… she checks you out when you look away." Sam said to Dean.

"I think it's an intrusting observation." Sam finished.

"I think we have more bad things going on here." Dean said to Sam.

"I mean, hey, if I'm hitting a nerve." Sam began to say.

"Oh. Let's go." Dean told Sam. Dean walked out of the bathroom and went outside. Sam followed him.

Brooke was at the reception, walking around, not talking to anyone. A blonde girl came up to Brooke.

"I never have seen you around here." Peyton said. Brooke smiled.

"Im new…. Here that is." Brooke smiled.

"Cool, well… im Peyton." Peyton smiled at Brooke.

"Brooke Davis." Brooke said her name proudly. Peyton laughed.

"Did you know the guy?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Yea, he was very close to me." Brooke said gazing off. Peyton looked up and saw Lucas heading there way.

"Oh, you have to meet Lucas." Peyton said. "Lucas!" Peyton yelled. Lucas looked up and Saw Peyton waving at him. He walked over to her. Peyton was so excited to introduce Lucas and Brooke. "Luke, this is Brooke Davis." Peyton smiled. Lucas looked into her hazel eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Lucas held out his hand. Brooke hesitated. Brooke shock his hand. Lucas was confused but didn't show it on his face, her touch. it was something that he had never felt before, it was like something went off in his head. Brooke smiled at Lucas, how could Lucas not know this girl? The way Brooke touched Lucas was like fireworks went off in his head. Brooke quickly let go of the hand shake before Lucas gets any ideas who she is.

_Brooke walked into Lucas's room and saw him crying. Brooke went over and hugged him. "Everything is going to be okay."Brooke whispered in his ear._

Lucas hit the floor and was knocked out of his dream. Why would he have a dream about the new girl?

Brooke was looking threw the pictures that her and Lucas took together. She wanted to have that so bad but she couldn't, it wasn't going to work. One tear came out of Brooke's eye. She cleared her throat, looked out in the distance and closed her book without looking at it.

Dean was walking to car while Sam kept talking to him.

"You need to go talk to her." Sam said to her while walking. "Oh and you might also might want to tell her about that other thing." Sam said to Dean. They were finally at the car. The scene was beautiful, the water was nice. Dean turned to Sam.

"What other thing?" Dean asked his brother.

"the serious unfinished business." Sam told him, he put his hands in his pockets and chuckled. " Dean what is going on between you two?" Sam asked him.

"alright maybe were alittle bit involved than usual." Dean shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Sam frowned at him. Sam didn't really believe him. Dean looked off in the distance and started to remember about him and Brooke.

Flashback:

_"I felt like I had this whole in my gut…like I was missing something." Dean told Brooke. Brooke was listening to what he was saying but she didn't want to listen, she nodded at him but wasn't looking at him. "You know what it was…it was you." Dean said to brooke. Brooke didn't want to look into his precious eyes._

Dean and Sam were still standing at the car.  
"I was stupid to get that close." Dean told Sam. Sam swayed back a little.

"you loved her." Sam said in surprise.

"Oh, god." Dean said annoyed. He didn't want to tell his brother anything. Dean walked beside the car but closer to the drivers side.

"You were in love with but you dumped her." Sam began to say. Dean didn't say a thing, he just had a sad look on his face, and his brother was getting deeper and hotter into the mystery.

Flashback:

_Brooke had a gun pointed straight at a walking man. BANG! She'd pulled the trigger. The guy fall down frontwards. She was on a job with Dean and Sam but somehow they were backed up from all the demons they were trying to kill. Brooke was trying to find her brothers killer, she wanted to know who killed him. She walked up to the guy with the gun still in her hand. _

_"Feels good doesn't it?" the guy asked her. Brooke raised the gun to his head._

_"I don't feel a thing." Brooke told him and with that beginning said, she shot him. The guy fall to the ground. _

_Brooke was arguing with Dean until the point came where they could say anything. _

_"I felt nothing." Brooke said angrily. "I just felt cold. Then I realized I'm turning into the one person, that I do not want to be." Brooke told Dean. Dean huffed than looked away from Brooke sadly, he didn't want to have this conversation. "I'm turning into you." Brooke finished. Dean looked up at Brooke quickly, with disappear and guilt._

_Its been a few days since Dean and Brooke talked, Brooke came in Deans room. he was putting away his clothes in suitcase._

_"I know its been tough for you." Brooke began to say. Dean knew where this was going._

_"Please don't." he told her. Brooke shock her head, she had to say something._

_"I cant do this anymore." Brooke said to him crying. _

Dean looked up from the flashback he had in the back of his head.

"She broke up with you." Sam said putting the pieces together.

"Get in the car." Dean opened the door, put his one foot in and looked back up at Sam, Sam wasn't in the car. "Get in the car!" Dean yelled at him. Dean finally was in the car. Sam shock his head and listened to his father.

Lucas was dreaming.

"_You were here that day, what did you see?" Keith tried to make him remember but it was getting hard. They were at the crash sight. Lucas looked around and put his hands up in the air for surrender. _

_"I didn't see anything." Lucas yelled at Keith. There was nothing there. _

Lucas woke up from his dream, he didn't know what was happening to him. Maybe he was going crazy.

Dean walked into Brooke's shop. She was designing a piece of clothing, trying to figure out what goes best.

"Is he alright?" Dean said walking in. Brooke looked up at him. "hes okay, right?" dean asked her again.

"He's great." Brooke said close to tears but she swallowed her sadness.

"So whats the problem?" Dean asked her, not knowing what she did with that man. Dean doesn't know that she made a deal.

"Its hard to see him after what happened." Brooke said to dean. It was the truth but she was also lieing, that wasn't what was burning her in and out.

Karen was worried about her son, she sat down beside him. Lucas had a troubled look on his face, Karen grabbed his hand.

"Just let me in, please." Karen said softly. Lucas looked up at his mother.

"I had a dream. There's this girl." Lucas said to Karen. "She watched it happen, she saw everything." Lucas confessed. Karen was worried for her child but she had to trust him. "It was real, mom." Lucas said softly. Lucas hesisted. Thinking of him touching Brooke's hand all over again, it was something there. "The girl, I felt her." Lucas was telling Karen.

Dean was still at Brookes. He wanted to get close to her.

"Since we have bad things going on here, tell me about him." Dean said. Brooke looked up surprised.


	5. Chapter 5

_Brooke and Lucas were at the beach, Brooke just had her heart broken…again. It wasn't because of Dean, it was because of Felix. Lucas looked over at her, her focus was on the beach._

_"You know who you are." Lucas told her, Brooke looked him. "You are beautiful." Lucas smiled at her. Brooke was very surprised that Lucas said that to her._

_Brooke was helping Brooke out for her speech._

_"This is all about courage." Brooke said looking at the book, Brooke looked up at Lucas. "No one is going to believe this coming from me." Brooke chuckled._

_"I would." Lucas said sweetly. _

_Brooke was sitting on the couch with Lucas at her house. She just gave angie back and she feels terrible. Her and Lucas were all grown up, making choices or bad choices._

_"I've been thinking about all the things you've done. You save people Brooke Davis and I love you for that." Lucas said to Brooke. it made her feel better about herself. "Its what you do." Lucas smiled at her. Brooke nodded happily._

"Sounds like a nice kid." Dean swallowed, he was jealous. Brooke felt better, she smiled happily.

Dean had left but Haley came in.

"Brooke." Haley said. Brooke turned around to Haley. Brooke thought that the man would take away everyone's memory of Brooke. Brooke loved to be noticed as her, not a new girl. She quickly went over to Haley and hugged her. Haley knew everything about Brooke and Dean. She knows what they do and what Brooke went through.

"Alright, catch me up on things." Haley smiled.

It was 30 minutes later when Brooke told Haley everything, they even ordered a pizza.

"Brooke… you have to forgive him." Haley said.

"How am I going to trust him again?" Brooke asked Haley.

"You just have to. Hes your best friend." Haley told her. Brooke smiled a little at the memorys they had together. "He loves you more than anything. He needs you to trust him." Haley finished. Brooke knew that Haley was right. She had to trust Dean again; they've been doing everything together.

Lucas walked into trick, looking for Peyton. He wanted to ask her about Brooke.

"Watch it." Someone said to Lucas. He accidently bumped into someone. He turned around to say sorry but the words couldn't come out. the lady had brown hair. it was Brookes mother but he didn't know that.

"Do I know you?" he asked her politely. He started to have a memory but it was blurry._ "You missed your parents but you will never admit that." Lucas said to some girl._

"I hope not." Vitoria rolled her eyes and continued to look for Brooke. Lucas came back to the real word. Who was that girl? He was so confused, wanting to know who she was. Peyton walked up to him.

"Hitting on old ladies I see." Peyton smiled, Lucas didn't even look at her.

"Do you know if Brooke is going to be here?" Lucas asked Peyton.

"Do you have a crush on the new girl?" Peyton asked, she just turned 25. Lucas looked at her. Peyton saw the disturbed look on her face. "I just saw her by the bar." Peyton walked away. Lucas started to head over there but saw the woman and Brooke aguring. Brooke was getting angry at her mother.

"Im staying here!" Brooke yelled at her mother.

"Its not safe." Victoria said.

"I have Dean and Sam and Haley. I think im safe." Brooke said to her mother.

"Dean is nothing but a boy." Victoria.

"No mother, hes not just a boy! Hes my best friend! I know that he will take care of me!" Brooke yelled at her mother. Victoria swallowed and walked away from Brooke without wasting her breathe. Lucas was still staring at them trying to remember and then a flashback came to his mind. it was vivid, blurry and sideways._ "Make sure I look good when you take my picture." _the sound of his voice slowly faded away. Lucas shock his head and looked back up, Brooke was all by herself. This was his chance. Dean walked into trick, looking for Brooke. he saw Lucas talking to Brooke, dean walked over but not that close, just enough that he could hear them.

Lucas sat next to Brooke at the bar, Brooke turned and was surprised to Lucas there. She couldn't move, it was like she was stuck to the chair.

"Hey." Lucas said sitting down. "I wasn't on planning coming here, what going on with you?" Lucas asked her. What was going on with him? Is the question he should have asked himself.

"I loved to help you Luke but I honestly don't see the point." Brooke said to him to make him go away. She loved him, she was in love with him. If she could do this all over, she would. Lucas sighed.

Brooke was sitting at home when Dean walked in without knocking.

"What did you do?" he said calmy, he didn't want to yell at her.

"I don't know what your talking about." Brooke shrugged. Dean laughed.

"Why doesn't Lucas remember?" Dean asked her. Brooke went into her kitchen but not looking at Dean.

"I had to do it." Brooke's voice was crackly.

"Why?!" Dean yelled at Brooke.

"Because Lucas needs a better life!" Brooke walked over close to Dean. "I would have had a better life if it wasn't for you!" Brooke pushed him. "I cant have a life because you screwed that up for me! Its your fault my brothers DEAD! Its your fault that Lucas's uncle is dead. You kill people Dean." Brooke yelled at him.

"You knew! You knew! Phineas meant everything to me!" Dean said getting closer.

"Than why didn't you save him?" Brooke cried.

"I don't know! I don't know." Dean yelled back. Brooke grabbed her jacket.

"I need Lucas to have a life!" Brooke cried crounching down to the floor. Dean walked over to her.

"Why'd you do that? huh? Why? I cant lose you Brooke." dean said hugging her. Brooke cried so much that her tears were running out.

Lucas was sleeping.

_"Do you really believe that Luke?" Keith asked him in his dream. Lucas was back at the crash site. Lucas kept having these memories in his head of this girl and him. It was really blurry this time, all he could see is someone kissing another person. Lucas opened his eyes and Keith was so close to him. "Look into your heart… okay." Keith said calmly._

RING! RING! RING!

Lucas's alarm went off. Lucas looked up at it, he wanted to know something. He had to know who that girl was.

Dean was getting ready to go somewhere. Brooke walked outside with just a robe on from getting out of the shower.

"Please stay." Brooke said to him.

"I can't, I wish I could but I can't." Dean said to her. Brooke started to get sad, tears rolling down her face again, she didn't want her only best friend to leave her here…alone. Sam walked over and gave Brooke a hug and went into the car. She stood there looking at Dean, trying to make him say without saying a word. Dean looked at her one last time, turned around and went inside the car. They drove away, Brooke couldn't breathe.

Brooke over to Haley's house. Nathan and Jamie were at a basketball game. so it was just her and Haley.

"Im just going threw a lot." Brooke said to Haley.

"Meet this guy today and he can help you." Haley gave Brooke a address and a number. Brooke looked down at it and nodded to her. Haley always knew what best for her.

Sam was mad at Dean for leaving Brooke.

"This is a mistake!" Sam yelled at Dean.

"Come one Sam, give me a break." Dean told Sam while driving away from Tree Hill.

Brooke had a sliky red dress on visting the therapist. She felt better to tell someone about her problems. The therapist looked at Brooke.

"you would have come here if didn't want to get better." The guy therapist said to her. Brooke looked at his degree on the wall and it said Charles Larry. "What are you afraid of?" Larry asked Brooke. Brooke laughed. Brooke began to speak and larry listened.

"You probably think im crazy." Brooke chuckled.

"You have a perfect life but you need to search for the truth. Brooke, you have a mind but sometimes your mind goes to far. It might just slip you up, what do you really want to do?" Larry asked Brooke. Brooke frowned,

"I want to find my brothers killer." Brooke said to him. Larry smiled at her.

"Than do it because that guilt you have inside of you, is eating you inside and out." Larry told Brooke. Brooke nodded.

Lucas was drinking and drinking, thinking of uncle Keith and his dreams.

_"I didn't see anything!" Lucas yelled at Keith._

_"Open your eyes." Keith said softly behind Lucas._ Lucas took another drink down his throat. Brooke came to trick to hopefully find Haley there but she didn't instead she

found a drunk/sleeping Lucas sitting at the bar with his head in cup. Brooke walked over there slowly. she picked him up and started to take him to his house.

Sam was talking to bobby on the phone. Sam was getting worried, so he called bobby.

"You know what this means." Bobby asked Sam.

"Yeah, we gotta find him before he goes underground again." Sam said bobby on the phone.

"No, it means you two have to get the hell out of doge." Bobby said to Sam. "the guy holds in the people that feel guilty." Bobby said Sam. "who does that sound like to you?" Bobby asked Sam.

Dean was feeling helpless, it was thinking about Brooke, thinking about everything. How he could ruin someones life in a quick second. He was drinking his guilt. He was so drunk.

Brooke sat Lucas down on his bed, smiling because it was so funny how he look.

"Im going to take a cab home and you can sleep it off." Brooke said. Lucas rose up from his bed but had a little bit of trouble.

"Or you can stay." Lucas kissed Brooke in a instant.

Dean was walking around, he looked down at his phone. He needed to call Brooke and tell her that she was sorry. The shadow of Dean in the dark alley showed, then there was a hand behind him and pulled him out. he was taken by a demon. Sam was there also, he was trying to look for his brother but they kidnapped him also. Dean had so much guilt that he could think straight.

"Alright, Sam.." The demon said to Sam. Sam turned, shocked. Dean nodded at his brother. Sam stood up.

"My brother…" Sam began to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas's mom came in his house; he bought this house a while back. Karen saw how disappointed he looks.

"Want to tell me about her?" Karen asked her. Lucas laughed.

"I dream about her every day." Lucas said to his mother. "Is so perfect maybe its memories but when I wake up…it's all over." Lucas covered his face with his hands. Karen started to rub his shoulders.

"Everything will be alright, I promise." Karen said hugging her son.

"My brother…" Sam swallowed. "Did something's but he's trying make it right." Sam began to say. The Demon smiled at Sam.

"You don't have nothing to say about all the blood he shed. He did ruin your friend Brooke's life. How do you feel about that?" the demon asked Sam. Sam looked at his brother.

"My brother is not an enemy. He did what he could." Sam told him.

"But he ruined the friendship that you and Brooke had." The demon said to Sam. Sam couldn't say anything, he didn't want to say anything. Dean started to remember about all the things he did. Phineas dying, ruining Brooke's life so badly and killing Lucas's uncle. He realized that this was his entire fault.

Brooke's phone was ringing when she was getting ready to go to the beach.

"hello?" she said.

"Hey,Brooke." Sam said on the other line. Sam was sitting on the bed.

"Sam…hey, whats going on?" Brooke asked him.

"Its dean." Sam chocked on his few words. "Hes sick." Sam said close to tears. "don't worry im going to do what it takes to get him back." Sam said to Brooke.

"Okay bye." Brooke quickly hung up the phone feeling sorry for Dean.

Brooke was at trick trying to get her mind of things until Lucas walked up to her, Brooke felt so cold and pissed that she didn't want hear about Lucas.

"Get away from me." Brooke said to him. Lucas was surprised that Brooke was so cold, he only knew the sweet girl. "I hate you." Brooke stood up and walked away from him before he could say anything. He wasn't going to give up on that girl, even if she does. Brooke walked into the car and started to cry. _ "Are we done, can I go?" Brooke asked him. _

_"I should go." Dean said to her._ Brooke should have been nicer to him, she thought. She had to go see him. She started to the car and started to drive to where dean and Sam are but Brooke didn't know is that Lucas was following her.

Dean woke up from the hospital, takeing a deep breathe in. Sam was right beside him, happy that his brother was awake. Brooke quickly came in the room with her hands over her mouth, she was so happy that he was okay. Dean stood up from his bed, looking at them.

"What?" Dean said to them. They both laughed. Dean looked out of the hospital room and saw Lucas, he froze. Brooke wanted to know what he was looking at, she turned around and saw Lucas walking away from them. Brooke chased after him outside.

"Lucas, I can explain." Brooke said running out of breathe going after him.

"how do you know him?" Lucas said getting angry. "That man killed my uncle." Lucas said angrily.

"Hes a friend."Brooke said to him.

"how can you be friends with a murder?" Lucas told her but yelling.

"He didn't mean to kill your uncle." Brooke said to him.

"Who are you?! Who are you?!" Lucas asked Brooke. Brooke didn't answer him, she just stood there. Brooke turned around and went back to the hospital, Lucas didn't say one word, he just walked away without feeling sorry for what he said.

Brooke was walking past a café, she saw Lucas sad. Him crounching down on the table. She felt sorry for him.

Dean was alright, he was outside the hospital waiting for Sam. It was beautiful sight, the children playing at the park. Someone came up to Dean but it wasn't Sam.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked looking at the kids. Lucas stood over top of him.

"I survived…What happened?" Lucas asked Dean. Dean looked up at him than looked back at the children.

Brooke was sitting with Dean at his house, they were watching the ocean move and the trees.

"What did he want?" Brooke asked Dean. Dean looked at her, watching her hair flow with the wind, her eyes sparkle.

"he wanted to know Brooke Davis." Dean said to her. Brooke didn't answer him but just kept looking at the ocean.

Brooke walked down the street by herself. There was construction house there. She stopped and stared at it. It wasn't finished; it didn't look like it was going to be. Brooke looked up at the window and saw Phineas. He heart stopped.

"Phineas?" she said to herself. Phineas looked at than walked away. "Phineas!" Brooke yelled.

Sam's phone started to ring, he picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, its me." Brooke said on the other line, she was outside the house where Phineas was.

"Where are you?" Sam asked her.

"Im at this house, I saw something… im going to check it out. meet me inside." Brooke told Sam. Dean stood up.

"Give me the phone." Dean told Sam. Sam was listening to Brooke. "Give me the damn phone." Dean stanched the phone from Sams hand.

"Brooke don't go in there." Dean tried to say.

"Dean, I saw Phineas." Brooke said happily. Dean shock his head.

"Hes not there Brooke, Phineas is dead." Dean said to Brooke.

"Ill call you back, im just down the street." Brooke hung up the phone.

"Brooke! Brooke!" Dean yelled. She was already gone.

"Let me get dressed and we can go." Sam said running to the bathroom. Dean grabbed his Jacket and took the car, he couldn't wait that long. Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"Dean?" Sam ran out and saw the dust from the car. "Dean!" he yelled but Dean was already gone to find Brooke.

Brooke grabbed a stick while she was walking threw the house, she was scared.

"Phineas!" Brooke asked. She saw a shadow on the left of the house, she ran over there. Dean came in the house with a gun. "Brooke!" he yelled. Brooke heard Dean but she didn't answer. She was so scared what was in front of her. It was Phineas. Phineas turned around and his face started to dissolve into liquid. Phineas wasn't Phineas anymore, It was a Demon but this time, this demon looked terrible, it looks like its been dead for years. Brooke threw the stick at the Demon but it went right threw. The demon raised her hand up and the next thing Brooke was hanging upside down with a chain around her leg. Dean finally came to Brooke's side. She was swinging around from the chain. Her blood rushing to her head.

"Dean!" Brooke yelled.

"If you're gonna kill her, you have to go threw me first." Dean said at the Demon. The demon turned to him and then threw him at the wall. Dean went right threw a piece of metal that was sticking out threw the wall. It hurt so bad that he tried to get out. Brooke kept screaming.

"Dean!" Brooke yelled. Dean was trying to save Brooke, he was trying to get out of the metal stick that went through his chest. "Ahhh!" Dean yelled. Brooke stopped swinging and looked at the demon; there was nothing that she could do. Dean was pushing himself out of the metal stick. "Brooke!" Dean yelled.

"Let me go!" Brooke screamed at the demon.

"Brooke!" Dean cried. "ahh!" he finally pushed himself out of the metal stick that had him against the wall.

Brooke looked at the Demon than looked back at the Demon.

"Go fuck yourself." Brooke said to the demon. The demon smiled and slit Brooke's throat. Blood rushing down Brooke face, Brooke fall to the floor when the demon left. She couldn't breathe, she tried to grasp for air. Brooke looked over and saw Dean fall to the floor.

"Brooke." Dean said softly and everything went blank.

_"I'm Brooke but you probably already knew that."_ Lucas woke up, he knew everything, and he knew Brooke.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas was at his house, remembering everything, the crash. "Open your eyes." Keith whispered. Lucas remembered everything now but how could he? Lucas rubbed his eyes. Haley was at the door with her crying eyes. Lucas stood up, getting closer to Haley.

"What happened?" Lucas asked Haley. Haley held onto her hands together, trying to not break down in front of Lucas.

"Um…" Haley began to say.

Lucas came running into Dean's room in the hospital. Dean woke up from the sounds of nurses and doctors yelling. Dean looked out his door and saw Lucas wrestling past the doctors trying get into the room.

"Hey." Dean said quietly but no one heard him. Dean cleared his throat. "Hey!" Dean yelled at everyone, everyone looked at him even Lucas. "Let him in." Dean said to doctors. Lucas pushed the doctors off of him. Lucas slowly walked over to Dean's left side of the hospital bed and sat in the one chair on that side. Lucas wanted to wrapped the cords around Dean's neck and kill him but he couldn't. Lucas couldn't say anything, he rehearsed this but he couldn't get threw his mouth.

"Brooke….wheres Brooke?" Dean asked Lucas. Lucas looked down at he ground, than looked up at Dean.

"Brooke is dead." Lucas said to Dean. Dean had a tear run down his face, Dean looked away from Lucas. Lucas whipped the sweat from his mouth and looked away also. Dean wanted to save Brooke. _"I want you." He said to Brooke. Brooke looked surprised at him._

_"What?" she said to him. Dean laughed._

_"Come home with me." he asked Brooke._

Deans lips started to shack from him getting ready to cry. The memory of Dean and Brooke first meeting at the club, it tore Dean in the inside.

"No." Dean said to Lucas. Lucas shock his head, he stood up and looked at Dean.

"I remember everything." Lucas said to Dean. Lucas looked at him for a second and walked away from him.

Lucas started to walk when he saw Peyton coming towards him.

"Did you find Brooke?" Peyton asked him. Peyton didn't remember Brooke still, maybe because she didn't want to. People that wanted to remember Brooke could remember because the deal was off. The crossroad demon made a deal with Brooke but she had to stay alive but she died. Now Lucas can remember Brooke.

"Uh, something like that." Lucas said still walking. Peyton smiled.

"Well, how'd it go?" Peyton asked him.

"Brooke's dead." Lucas said to Peyton, now Lucas couldn't walk anymore, he sat down on the bench that was behind him. Peyton was sad for Lucas, she sat next to him.

"You loved her didn't you?" Peyton asked him. Lucas looked over at her.

"Yeah, I did." Lucas said sadly because now he couldn't tell Brooke how much he loved her.

Dean woke up and saw Castiel next to him in the hospital.

"Is it true?" Dean asked Castiel.

"Yes." Castiel was sad to tell Dean this.

_Brooke looked at the demon._

_"Go fuck yourself." Brooke said angrily. Brooke was bleeding from the neck and up. Her head filled with her blood from her neck. She falls to the ground. That was it for Brooke Davis._

"And we were too late." Castile said looking up at the ceiling remembering Brooke hanging, bleeding, and falling to the ground. Dean looked straight at Castiel.

"Why didn't you just leave me there than?" Dean asked him.

"To..Not...blame..that the faults on you Dean…Its fate." Castiel said to him. Dean looked at him angrily, he had to fix this.

It's been a few days since Dean had to be recovered but he was alright. He knocked on Lucas's door a few times. Lucas answered the door; he looked a Dean all Dean had was a cast on his arm, Brooke was dead.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry." Dean said to Lucas, Lucas laughed.

"You killed my Uncle Keith and now Brooke. What else can you take from me?!" Lucas yelled at Dean getting into his face. Dean looked at the ground, he was a danger to everyone around him. "Stay the hell away from me." Lucas said disgusted by Dean, he slammed the door in Deans face. Dean turned around saw Sam behind him.

Dean was sitting on the other side of Sam, he didn't want Sam to see him cry. Dean whipped the tears from his face.

"How I feel…" Dean cried, he voice was wavy and scared. "inside me…" Dean said angrily at Sam. Dean was angry with himself, not his brother. "I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing." a tear ran down his face. Dean's lips shock from sadness. Sam wanted to hug his brother badly but he couldn't. Sam whipped the tears from his eyes and huffed, looking up at the sky hoping that Brooke was safe up there.

Dean was at the hospital collecting his things, him and Castiel just finshed talking. Dean had to say what he had to say before Castiel left.

"There is one more thing, you can do for me." Dean told Castiel, Castiel stopped at the door, looking directly at Dean.

Brooke was sitting at the table right after keiths wedding but nothing happened. She just got off the phone with her mother. Lucas slowly came over to Brooke.

Dean blinked and in a second he was where he first saw Brooke. the first time he layed eyes on her but not directly speaking to her. Dean didn't know what was going on, he looked in front of him and Sam was talking. Dean looked over and saw Brooke and Lucas talking, Brooke looked sad.

"What more bad news." Lucas smiled at Brooke hopeing that their wasn't.

"my father got that job." Brooke said sadly. Dean didn't hesitate, he walked closer to the couple. "its in California." Brooke finished. Dean came closer to Brooke and Lucas but stopped, he wanted to hug Brooke so badly but he knew what he had to do. Dean stopped from getting closer, he just watched them. "Where moving next week." Brooke told Lucas.

Dean walked outside to get some air and Castiel was there.

"What is this?" Dean asked him. Castiel put his hands in his tan jacket that covered him half point to his knees.

"What does it look like?"

"Is this real?" Dean asked.

"Very." Castiel fanished in a quick second. Dean went back in time, he was there. It was like Castiel transported his mind to his past body to stop from meeting Brooke.

"Did you tell her that you have feelings for her?" Haley asked Lucas sitting outside of Tree Hill High. They were right in front of Brooke while she was yelling at her parents to not make her leave.

"ah, no. Anyway she moving, I bearly knew her last year and now I can picture life without her." Lucas confessed. Dean watched Lucas stare at Brooke, it ached his heart but he had to make Lucas try with Brooke.

Dean followed Lucas to the café. Dean grabbed Lucas but Lucas jerked back.

"hey! What your problem?!" lucas said to the guy.

"I have to make this quick, its about Brooke." Dean said to Lucas, Lucas stood there wanting to hear what he had to say.

"How do you know her?" lucas asked.

"Stop with all the damn question, okay." Dean began to the man. "You like her, don't you?" Dean asked Lucas. Lucas nodded. "Alright you like her, she likes you. Don't give up on her. Listen, when Brooke tries to leave for the summer, make sure she doesn't." Dean told Lucas.

"why?" Lucas asked him. Dean swallowed deeply.

"That's when I meet her but I need you to stop that." Dean said walking away.

"I don't know you?" Lucas chuckled.

"You don't have to." Dean walked away from Lucas. Lucas looked confused and went into his mothers café.

"So what are you going to miss most about me?" Brooke asked Lucas walking into the back door of Lucas's room, she didn't even noticed that door was red. Dean was standing a distance from Lucas's house but he could see everything. Lucas laughed at Brooke comment. "It has be something good, not how much your going to miss hanging out with me or how hot I am." Brooke smiled. Lucas turned to her, putting his hand on his chin and around his mouth.

"mmmm, none of those huh?" Lucas said to Brooke.

"no." Brooke put her charming smile on.

"Im gonna miss the girl behind the red door." Lucas said to Brooke. Brooke melted, it was so nice of Lucas to say that. Dean looked over at them to make sure that he does the right thing. Brooke and Lucas go into the house, Dean heard something behind him. Dean turned around and saw Castiel behind him. Castiel put his two fingers on Dean's forehead.

Dean gasped for air, he was in his bed. He stood up from his bed. Castiel was standing beside Dean's bed but not looking at him.

"I couldn't stop any of it. I failed." Dean said grabbing his jacket.

"Don't be to hard on yourself." Castiel said to him.

Dean went inside his car and started to drive. He just had to drive, get away from the world. He had to see how Lucas was doing, he had to apologize. Castiel was in the car with Dean wanting to help him. Dean had his eyes on the road, he wanted Brooke to be beside him taking the road trips they used to take.

"We help, maybe even more than we reliezed." Castiel said to Dean. Dean laughed at himself and Castiel.

"That's easy for you to say…what about me huh? Wheres my grad prize?" Dean asked Castiel, he was talking about Brooke. he wanted to wake up with Brooke next to him or next to Lucas. He just wanted to see her beautiful face again.

"You got what you asked for Dean." Castiel vanished away from the car. Dean parked across from a café. He called his brother.

"Im starting to crap like a…" dean was laughing but looked over in the café. "Son of a bitch." Dean said slowly.

"I get it." Sam laughed.

"No Sam, I mean son of a bitch." Dean said looking into the café. It was Brooke with a beautiful baby girl. Brooke was smiling and talking to the baby, Dean stared at Brooke, he smiled widely. Lucas walked up behind Brooke kissed her on her neck, Lucas tickled his little girls stomach. Dean hung up the phone. Dean reliezed that he helped them, he looked closely and Brooke had a ring on her finger. She was married with Lucas and had a baby girl. Dean walked out of the car and went into the café. It wasn't that packed in there. Brooke looked at the strange guy and shock her head.

"Ill get you." Brooke said to dean. Brooke handed little summer to Lucas(that's there babies name: summer) Brooke walked over behind the counter, took her notepad out and pen. Brooke looked at the guy and smiled widely.

"What would you like to eat?" Brooke asked the strange man.

"You guys just have food? What about the drinks?" Dean laughed. Brooke laughed with him. Someone walked behind Brooke.

"Why are you confusing the costumers?" Phineas said to Brooke. "Excuse my annoying and clueless sister." Phineas said to Dean. Dean laughed. Brooke playfully shoved Phineas. All the guilt that Dean had in his chest was gone. Lucas looked over at them with summer in his hand.

"Do you guys need extra help around here?" Dean smiled. Brooke handed him a notepad and pen. Phineas went over to Brooke and Dean.

"Um hold on, we cant just let strangers in here." Phineas told Brooke. Brooke rolled her eyes but smiled. Phineas looked at Dean up and down.

"Have you ever worked at café?" Phineas asked Dean.

"Nope."

"A store?"

"Nope."

"do you have any job experience?"

"Nope."

"You're hired." Phineas smiled at him, he walked away to go play with his niece. Brooke put her hands on her hips, shock her head but smiled at her crazy brother.

"Welcome to the team." Brooke tapped Dean on the chest and walked away to go help a table.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Dean put the notepad in his hand and started to take orders from people.

The End…


End file.
